


Saturday Night Out

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny have fun with their neighbors





	Saturday Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Stand alone, but in keeping with \"Holding Hands on the Way Down\".  
  
Takes place after the main body of \"Things Take Time\", but before the epilog.

Spoilers through end of series; spoilers for \"Holding Hands on the Way Down\".

  
In response to a challenge issued on the CJ/Danny Yahoo! board:\" Write a story on a \"first\" for C.J. and Danny. It can be canon or A/U. Maybe the first date, first anniversary, first time they made love, first baby, first grandchild, first dance, first fight.. first, well you get the idea.  
  
\"Rating: Adult - married sex

  
Author's note: I changed the time of the UCLA-BYU game from 3:30 PM to 7:30 PM to make it fit the storyline. If this upsets any diehard Bruins fans out there, I'm sorry. Also, the movie that was \"snuck previewed\" is \"PS I Love You\".

  
Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul  


* * *

_9:45 AM PDT, September 9, 2007; Santa Monica, CA; bedroom of CJ and Daniel Concannon_

When CJ opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the brilliant blue irises of her husband's eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning," Danny said as he lightly kissed CJ's mouth.

"Good morning yourself." CJ returned his kiss. "So what time did you finally get in?"

"About 3:30. You were totally dead to the world. What about you?"

"I think it was 2:45. Frank's nephew, he's a dentist, walked each of us home. He was babysitting for Frank and Diana. He checked the house for me, I think."

"You think?" Danny asked with a smile. "How much did you drink?"

"Apparently, enough to dull some of my short-term memory. So, who goes first?"

"Maybe I should while you get your story straight." (Danny pretended to wince from the sock in the arm that CJ gave him.)

"When the rest of us got to the Rose Bowl parking lot yesterday afternoon, Wally already had the grill going and the smell of beef, chicken, shrimp, and lamb was attracting the attention of the other tailgaters. It was good of him and Joel to go early to stake out a good spot for us. We feasted for a couple of hours, got involved in a friendly game of touch with some of the folks who were there from BYU, then packed up everything and went into the stadium about 6:45. The tickets that Ken got were on the 45 yard line, about 20 rows up. The Bruins won, which made Ken, Dick, and Joel very happy. As a USC grad, Billy was conflicted. We finally got out of the stadium and on the road back here about 11:15, went to Harry's, watched Australian rules football from Melbourne on the feed, ate some more, drank some more, until Harry kicked us out. Then we rolled up the hill, into our houses, and, I'm assuming, collapsed beside our wives. Okay, Hank and Steve collapsed beside each other. Your turn."

"Well," CJ started, "first we did the facial, manicure, and pedicure thing. I can't believe that Sally had her toenails done in five different colors! At dinner, we had the waiter bring us two of every specialty martini on the bar menu and just kept passing them around. Same thing with the appetizers. In fact, we pretty much filled up on appetizers, so we each ordered a salad, no entrées. Then we worked our way through the dessert and after-dinner drink menus. The movie was a sneak preview of something that'll be released just before Christmas. Hilary Swank plays this widow who keeps getting letters written by her husband before he died. You see him in the flashbacks, he was played by Gerard Butler and when I closed my eyes, I could hear Robin's voice in the accent. A chick flick, but a good one. Then it was off to the club."

"And how were the dancers? Did you have enough dollar bills?"

"Danny, what makes you think?" CJ stopped at the sight of the black bow tie hanging from her husband's fingers.

"This was around your neck."

"Well, okay, maybe I spent ten or fifteen. But you should have seen Clara and Diana! The men **were** very, very hot. Of course, it didn't help when Laura said that she'd seen four of the guys at Hank and Steve's a couple of times," CJ giggled.

Danny kissed CJ's forehead. "It's okay. You can look all you want, just don't touch."

"Does that mean that if the next time, the guys go to a place with pole dancers, that you'll be looking?"

Danny lay back on the bed. "The only dancer I want is you. On this pole." He lifted the sheet from his groin.

CJ smiled as she lifted her T-shirt over her head and straddled his thighs.

"Let **me**. Enter **tain** you," she began to sing.

Afterward, they snuggled down together, their legs comfortably intertwined.

"So you enjoyed yourself," Danny stated.

"Yeah, it was fun. I wouldn't want to do it every week, but a couple of times a year, I think that's what Aviva said, I could enjoy a girls' night out. You?"

"It **was** fun. They're a great group of guys, a great set of neighbors, a great set of new friends. I think we're going to like it here."

"Our first Saturday night apart, and we liked it, are willing to do it again. What does that make us, Danny?"

"Married, CJ. Very happily married."


End file.
